It Hurts
by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever
Summary: After the encounter with Kisame, Sasuke suffers from Amnesia. Naruto thinks that it was all his fault. He will try to help Sasuke to get his memories back, but he was not alone... As another Uchiha prodigy will help him along with it. SasuNaru pairing
1. Part 1: Who Are You?

**It Hurts**

**My first ever Naruto fic. And it features my favourite pairing, Naruto and Sasuke. Man, it's first time I ever written a yaoi fic. Hmm, but I just love it when the two of them are together, they are so CUTE! There will be other pairings too. Alright, enough talking, on with the story. Oh by the way, sorry if my language is poor.**

**Shounen Ai: Naruto and Sasuke**

**If you don't like, don't read it.**

**If you like, cool, go on with it!**

**Part 1: Who Are You?**

_**By KiraLacus Forever**_

_One moment you were telling me…_

"_**I love you, Naruto…"**_

_Next moment you were asking me…_

"_**Who are you?"**_

_Your voice, your sentence keep repeating themselves within my mind_

"_**I'll protect you from anyone who tries to harm you."**_

_You promised…_

"_**Who are you?"**_

_It's all my fault…_

**_Fours Hours Ago…_**

_It was the same usual day, as Team 7 waited for their "forever late" pervert teacher. Naruto scowled at his teacher's lateness as he shot a glance at a certain dark-haired shinobi, who was leaning against the tree trunk._

_Uchiha Sasuke, yes. The shinobi prodigy, love by all girls in the village, smart in everything, good looking blar, blar, blar……_

_Somehow, the mischievous, loud-mouthed Uzumaki Naruto was attracted to the dark-haired bishounen._

_Yes. He loves him. Ever since the day he met him, and deepen when ever time he had saved him from danger._

_Naruto felt his face was burning as he brushed off all the thoughts. He looked down at his feet._

_No. There's no way that Sasuke will love him back. Even if he did, he will still leaves if he found out about the thing sealed within him._

_Naruto shot a glance at Sasuke again. Sasuke noticed it and look up, Naruto quickly turn away without seeing the worried look from Sasuke._

_It was then a silver-haired jounin appeared with a "Proof", smiling care freely at his students._

"_Yo, I was helping a certain dolphin as it was trapped…"_

"_LIAR!" Before Kakashi could finish his sentence, Naruto and Sakura, as usual shouted at him. Naruto knows who the "dolphin" is, it was his former teacher, his closest friend, Iruka. Iruka told him that he was hanging out with Kakashi, which at first Naruto was shocked as why he wants to go out with that stupid pervert. But when he thought about him liking Sasuke, he shuts and let his two sensei be._

"_Ma, ma…Cool down. Today, we will be having sparing. Sakura, you will spar with me, while Naruto, you will spar with Sasuke." Kakashi said as he looks from Sakura to Naruto, then to Sasuke. It was about a minute of silence when……_

"_WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"_

_Kakashi covered his ears from the impact of the shouts. Sakura was glaring deadly at Kakashi, while Naruto was blushing like hell. Of course he was blushing, he was pairing up with Sasuke. For the past few weeks, Naruto tries to avoid him as he asked Kakashi to spar with him or wants Kakashi to pair him and Sakura up._

"_Kakashi-sensei, but I want to be with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura looked from Kakashi to Sasuke, who was still leaning against the tree trunk, with his eyes close._

"_My words are final. No more arguing. Alright now, Sakura you will follow me somewhere in the forest, to help me pick up some medical ingredients for Hokage-sama. While Naruto, you and Sasuke will spar with each other until we come back. Alright Sakura, let's go." The silver-haired jounin vanished as Sakura shot a last glance at Sasuke and went along._

_Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki. Doki………_

"_Oi, dobe. How long are you going to stand there like a stone statue? Let's spar." Sasuke said as he walked towards Naruto._

"_Don't call me that, you bast...!" Naruto shuts as Sasuke's face was just few inches away from his. Naruto felt blood rising up to his face again._

"_Were you trying to avoid me? For the past few weeks?" Sasuke asked as his onyx eyes searching for answer within the sapphire eyes. _

"_N..No! W..W..What are you talking about? I don't.. know what you…mean…" Naruto put up his usual smile to hide the truth, but Sasuke don't buy the trick. He pinned Naruto towards the tree with his hand on Naruto's shoulders._

"_ITE! What are you…!" "STOP LYING TO ME!" Naruto looked surprised at the dark-haired shinobi, who had just shouted at him. Sasuke looks down with his hands still pinning Naruto to the tree. _

"_Why won't you just tell me your problem? Stop hiding the truth..." The blond noticed that Sasuke's hands were trembling, he could not see his face as Sasuke is still looking down on the ground. Clenching his fist, Naruto decided to tell the truth._

"_I love you."_

_Sasuke jerked as he slowly looked up and saw Naruto blushing, tears are starting to flow out from the pair of ocean blue eyes._

"_I love you, Sasuke! I really do! Ever since the day I met you, I starts to have feelings for you. You were always there when I'm in trouble! But…I know you won't love me back the way I love you, that's why I tried to avoid you for…" Naruto's word was being cut off again for the third time, as Sasuke's was pressed against his._

_Trying to resist it, Naruto tries to push Sasuke away but his strength is too strong. When did he become so strong? Naruto starts to lose resistance as Sasuke slipped his tongue in, forcing for entrance. Not allowing that, Naruto brings up a kunai and slashed Sasuke across his arm. Sasuke hold onto his bleeding arm as he looked back at Naruto, who was trembling with fear for hurting his love. _

_Slowly. Naruto starts to chuckle._

"_Haha…you see? I was trying to kill a person I love, I really was a monster, like what the villagers said. Sasuke, now you know why I can't be with you? BECAUSE I'M A MONSTER! I'M THE KYUUBI!" _

_Looking shocked, Sasuke asked, "What do you mean? Why were you the Kyuubi? It was sealed 12 years ago, wasn't it?"_

"_And do you know where they sealed it?" Sasuke answered by shutting his mouth._

_Naruto starts to unzip his jacket and lift up his black shirt to show the seal on his belly. _

"_It's me! Yondaime sealed it within me! Don't you find weird why all the adults hate me so much? Because of this! I was treated as a monster, a demon which destroyed the village 12 years ago!" Naruto looked down as more tears starts to drop, it was then he heard a soft mumbling from Sasuke._

"_I don't care…" "Eh?" Sasuke moved forward, Naruto quickly hold up his kunai in defence as he glares at him. "Don't come near me!" _

_Sasuke grabbed the kunai with his other hand, which cause his hand to bleed. He tossed away the kunai and look down at the terrified blond. Sasuke lean forward and hugged the trembling figure._

"_I don't care how the villagers thought about you. I don't care about the Kyuubi within you either! Kyuubi is Kyuubi! Naruto is Naruto! The one I love is the dobe I know, the mischievous, loud-mouthed Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke tighten his grip around his love one. _

_Naruto slowly hugged back as he cries on Sasuke's shoulder. "You really don't care? You really don't hate me because of the Kyuubi within me? You really love me as Naruto?"_

_Sasuke released him as he smiles at Naruto. "Kono dobe! After all the things I had said, you still don't believe me?"_

"_NO! No..It's just that I'm glad you love me…I'm really glad…" Naruto felt his chin lifted up and Sasuke lean in to kiss him._

_They broke off after a while for the need of oxygen. Naruto holds up Sasuke's bleeding hand and examine the wound._

"_I'm sorry for hurting you…" "You should be, dobe." "Why you..!" "But to make you know how much I love you, it was worth it.I willprotect you from anyone who tries to harm you."_

_Naruto blushed at his words as he smiles at him. _

"_What a lovely scene, wait till Itachi hears about it. What will he thinks?"_

_Naruto and Sasuke turn their direction to the voice, as they saw Hoshigaki Kisame coming out, with his Samehada hanging behind his back. Sasuke immediately shield himself in front of Naruto._

"_What do you want? Try to take Naruto away again!" Sasuke growled as he prepare for any upcoming attacks._

"_I was just lying around, waiting for Itachi to come back from his chores. Then I saw the two of you, so I was thinkng why don't I just grab the chance and capture Naruto back to 'Akatsuki'." Kisame said as he reaches for his Samehada._

"_I won't let you have him." _

"_And what are you going to do? Brat."_

_Sasuke turns his head slightly to Naruto and whisper, "Naruto, I will count to 3 and we will run away." "But…" "No, they are too strong for the both of us, and with the condition of my hands, I can't use Chidori." "Ok, on 3." _

"_1.." _

_Both of them prepare to sprint._

"_2.."_

_Kisame chuckled as he grabbed firm on his Samehada._

"_3!"_

_Before they can even move, Kisame was already in front of them, bring forward his Samehada to slash them. Both of them jumped backwards, Sasuke does a seal while he jumped. Snake. Sheep. Monkey. Pig. Horse. Tiger._

"_Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke blows a huge fire wall, which surrounded Kisame. _

_As Sasuke landed on his feet, he looked as the fire starts to vanish and Kisame was nowhere to be seen. It was then he heard Naruto shout out to him._

"_SASUKE! BEHIND YOU!"_

"_Nani!"_

"_Too slow!" Kisame slashed Sasuke across his chest and sent him flying and hitting against the tree. Sasuke coughed out blood as he tries to sit up. Kisame walked towards him, he grabbed him by the hair and make Sasuke face him._

"_Too weak. No wonder Itachi is always thinking ways to make you stronger." _

"_Wh..What..?" Sasuke winced at the name of his brother. That bastard wants him to be stronger? For what? To kill him? Or are there other reasons behind it?_

"_Let Sasuke go! You stupid shark!"_

_Kisame turned around and saw Naruto glaring at him with a blue spinning sphere on his right palm. Naruto dashed forwards with his Rasengan, seeing this, Kisame immediately used Sasuke as a shield. Surprised by his action, Naruto hit his Rasengan against the ground, resulting the ground cracking apart below them. When Kisame is off balance, Sasuke swing his leg and kick at the arm which was grabbing him, and landed beside Naruto._

_Kisame was pissed off as he swings his Samehada at them again, Sasuke was slashed again to shield Naruto from it. The both of them were sent flying as Sasuke hit his head against the tree. Naruto sit up and hold Sasuke in his arms with tears flowing down his cheek._

"_Sasuke! Sasuke!" Trails of blood flows along his face from his head. Naruto tries to stop the bleeding with his clothes, but it was useless. Kisame walked towards them, Naruto hold Sasuke close to him as he glared at the shark. Naruto shut his eyes as Kisame brings down his blade to slash them but the action was stopped when they heard a low and deadly voice._

"_Kisame, stop it." Naruto look at the figure who steps out from the shadow of the trees._

_It was Itachi. With his blood red sharingan staring at Kisame to Naruto and Sasuke. It was a glance that sent a shiver down Naruto's spine, but he can't help noticing the eyes soften a little when the Uchiha prodigy is looking at his injured brother. But with his hat and cloak covering his face, he can't really tell from it. Itachi stare at Kisame who startled a bit._

"_Didn't I told you to wait quietly for me over here. I don't remember telling you to create trouble while you are waiting."_

"_The Kyuubi boy was just right in front of my eyes, how can I miss the chance of capturing him? And beside your little brother... " Itachi glares more at the mention of his brother. "Che, alright, fine! It's all my fault. So are you done with your stuffs? Can we go?"_

_Kisame placed his Samehada back behind him and walked towards Itachi. Before leaving, Itachi shot a quick glance at Sasuke and vanished into the woods along with Kisame. When they leaves, Naruto carried Sasuke in his arms and was about to rush to the hospital when Kakashi and Sakura appears with all the plants medicine in their hands. _

_Seeing Sasuke injured both of them rushed to Naruto. "Sasuke-kun? Oh my god! Naruto, what happened?"_

"_Let's talk later. We must bring him to Hokage-sama immediately. Naruto, hand Sasuke to me while I can teleport him there." At first Naruto was reluctant, but he nodded and hand Sasuke over to Kakashi. Once he takes hold off Sasuke, He vanished while Naruto and Sakura rushed to the Hokage's office._

_After an hour of operation, Shizune come out from the Hokage's office to tell Naruto and the others to come in. Naruto rushed in, to see Tsunade sitting on the Hokage chair, sweating and worn out from the healing. On the bed was Sasuke sleeping soundly, who had bandages around his body and forehead. Naruto walked towards him as he caresses his face with his fingers. He turned towards Tsunade._

"_Ne, Tsunade no Baa-san. Is Sasuke…is he alright?"_

"_It was a miracle that he survived after receiving those injures, normal people will died due to blood lost. But we can't be sure that he will wake up as he suffered a serious injure at the back of his head." Tsunade said as she walked towards Naruto. She pats his shoulder and smiles at him. "Just let him rest, you can stay with him if you want, I will give order for him to rest in one of the medical room."_

"_Arigatou, Baa-san." "You're welcome, brat. But before you go, could you tell me and Kakashi what happened in the forest?" _

_Kakashi tell Sakura to go along with Shizune to Sasuke's room. Left in the room are Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade. _

"_I was sparing with Sasuke when that shark guy called Kisame come and tried to capture me. Sasuke was injured from saving me. It was then Sasuke's brother came and stop the fight, they left after that."_

"_Kisame and Itachi." Kakashi look from Naruto to Tsunade, who was looking down at the blond. She sighed and went back to her seat._

"_Jiraiya had told me about them before. Looks like they won't give up until they get their hands on Naruto. Kakashi, from now onwards, keep an eye on Naruto," "Roger that." "And Naruto, be careful on yourself, don't wonder into the woods or any other place by yourself. We won't know when they will try to attack."_

_It was then Sakura came rushing in. "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun, he's…!"_

_Naruto was frighten as he asked, "What! What happened to him, Sakura-chan?"_

"_He's awake now, Shizune-san want me to call for Hokage-sama."_

"_Bakana! Suffering from that kind of injures, he can regain his conscious so quickly! We better go and check on him!"_

_All of them rushed to the room, Naruto banged in as he saw Sasuke sitting up with Shizune supporting him at his back. Naruto, walking slowly to Sasuke, placed his hand on Sasuke's as the blond looked worried at him._

"_Sasuke?"_

_The dark-haired shinobi looks up at him, his onyx eyes were blank, emotionless. Naruto starts to get worried._

"_Sasuke? Are you alright? Answer me."_

"_Who..."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_What…What do you mean Sasuke? It's me, Naruto!"_

"_Na..ru..to... I don't remember, I don't remember anything..."_

"_So it's true." Everyone turned towards Tsunade, who had her arms folded across her chest. "Wh..What's true, Baa-san?"_

"_As I expected, suffering that damage on his head will either cause his eyes to go blind or..." _

"_Or…?"_

"_He will suffer from Amnesia; he will lose all his memories."_

_The sound of thunder clashed as the heavy rain hit against the window. Naruto stood there stunned, in front of him is Sasuke who had lost all his memories, looking back at him._

"_You must be kidding me...Sasuke is...He's..." Naruto dashed out of the room and ran out._

"_Kakashi, follow him and don't lose track of him." "Roger."_

_Sitting on the bed, Sasuke was mumbling._

"_Na..ru..to.."_

_Outside, Naruto stand at their usual training place, his clothes were dirty by the bloods and mud, drenched by the heavy rain._

_It hurts…_

_My heart hurts…_

_Salty taste touches my lips as _

_The rain washes away the tears from me._

_Or was it helping me _

_To hide my tears?_

_I don't care..._

_All I care about now was..._

"**_I don't care how the villagers thought about you."_**

"_Come back..."_

"**_I don't care about the Kyuubi within you either!"_**

"_Please come back..."_

" **_Kyuubi is Kyuubi! Naruto is Naruto!"_**

"_Sasuke..."_

"**_The one I love is the dobe I know, the mischievous, loud-mouthed Uzumaki Naruto!" _**

"_Sasuke..."_

_The blond continue crying as Kakashi watched him from a distance._

_But neither have they known..._

_A figure was nearby, watching them_

_With his soft red blood eyes..._

**First chapter finished! How was it? Bad or good? Tell me in the reviews! Naruto and Sasuke Forever! **

**Preview for next chapter:**

**Staring at the night sky, Sasuke could not help but think about the blond boy called Naruto.**

'**What is this feeling? Who is this Naruto? What is he to me?' Sasuke thought as he clenched his fist.**

"**Looks like you are still alive." **

"**Dare!" Sasuke turn towards the dark area of his room as a figure slowly walks towards him, with a pair of red eyes looking back at him.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I'm your elder brother. Sasuke."**

**OK! Pls RnR! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Part 2: Brothers

**It Hurts**

**Chapter 2 up! How far is the story? Nice? Hope so. Well, on with the story.**

**Part 2: Brothers**

**By KiraLacus Forever**

_Who am I?_

"_**Sasuke!"**_

_Is that my name?_

"_**Nanda, dobe?"**_

_Are these my memories?_

"_**You bastard! How many must I tell you!"**_

"_**My name is Naruto!"**_

"_**Not dobe!"**_

_Naruto..._

_It sounds so familiar..._

_But why can't I remember anything?_

**At Naruto's house**

After taking his bath, Naruto sits on his bed as he looks at the photo frames on his table. Three frames. First showing Naruto and Iruka, second shows Team 7 with their teacher and the last but not least, is Naruto and Sasuke. It was a photo Kakashi took when he's sneaking on them. In the picture was Naruto and Sasuke blushing and looking away from each other, after an accidental kiss.

Naruto smiles as he recalled that day. He hugs his legs to his chest, as he looks at the starry night sky.

"_Who are you?"_

"NO!" Naruto covers his ears and shut his eyes. Tears starts to flow again as Naruto thought about the Uchiha shinobi.

"Why…Why is this happening to us? Sasuke…Sasuke…" Naruto pressed his face against his pillow as he slowly dozes off.

Without making any sound, Kakashi open the window and sneak into Naruto's room. He turns the blond around and dry the tears with his fingers. He pulls the blanket over to cover Naruto from catching a cold.

It hurts. It hurts him to see his two beloved students suffering in this kind of state. Especially Naruto. The blond kid had been suffering since he was a child. Now, he finally found someone to love and care for him, but fate took it away from him.

Why?

Why of all people, Naruto is always the one suffering?

Kakashi climbs out the window, taking a last glance at Naruto, he quietly went off.

**At the medical room**

Staring at the night sky, Sasuke could not help but think about the blond boy called Naruto.

'What is this feeling? Who is this Naruto? What is he to me?' Sasuke thought as he clenched his fist.

"Looks like you are still alive."

"Dare!" Sasuke turn towards the dark area of his room as a figure slowly walks towards him, with a pair of red eyes looking back at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your elder brother. Sasuke."

"Elder brother?" Itachi takes off his hat and open the top part of his cloak. Sasuke felt a shiver sent down his spine as he looks into Itachi's Sharingan. It was scary, but he could detect something else in it. Care? He don't know. But there's something he felt within him, the urge to kill, to kill the person in front of him. But why? Is he an enemy? Or really his elder brother?

"Looks like you really lost all your memories. Do you remember your name?"

"No, I can't remember anything. But I heard that my name is Uchiha Sasuke from the Uchiha Clan and I have Amnesia after a serious damage on my head. That's all I know."

'Kisame that moron! I'm gonna kill him and make him into shark fins!' Itachi thought as he move forward and sits on the bed.

"Er…are you really my brother?" "Ah. My name is Uchiha Itachi. Both of us were the only survivors of the Uchiha Clan, which was destroyed years ago." "Oh..I see. Er…Nii-san?"

Nii-san. It's a name that he hardly heard after all these years, after the whole clan was destroyed. "Nanda, Sasuke?"

"Could you tell me more about us? About me? About this village?" Sasuke asks as he looks at his brother.

Itachi smiles. The ever first time he had smile after the destroyed clan, after he was separated from his younger brother.

"Alright, I'll tell you. First is that we came from the Uchiha Clan, we were called the strongest clan in the Konoha village. We were famous for our Advanced Bloodline, the Sharingan, as you can see it from my eyes. You have it too, although it is not fully matured."

"I have it too?"

"Yah, but I think you forgot how to use it already. Don't worry, it will help you when it was needed. And about you, you were very obedient. And always trying to learn stuffs from me, begging me to give you training."

"And did you?" "No, I didn't." Sasuke chuckle at his reply.

"When you were around 7 years old, the clan was destroyed and I was separated from you."

"Do you know why it was destroyed?" "No, I don't know." "Oh..I see. And how did you find me?"

"I have a mission in this village, I found you during my mission. It's good to see that you still alive."

"But I have lost my memories…"

Sasuke looks down at his hand sadly. Itachi sigh as he holds his chin up and pokes his forehead with his fingers.

"Itai! This feeling…" Sasuke touches the place where Itachi just poked him, this action seems so familiar to him.

"I do this to you every time when you are still young. It's kinda of fun." Sasuke pout as Itachi pats his head and stood up. "Alright, I have to go now before anyone recognizes who I am."

"Why?" Itachi pause as he looks towards his younger brother. "Because everyone thinks that I'm the one who destroyed the clan."

"That's ridiculous! Why will you be the one who destroyed the clan, while you are one part of it!"

"You really think that? Even if you are not sure whether I'm really your brother or just a stranger?" Sasuke clench his fist on his chest as he smiles at him.

"Even though I have lost my memories, down deep in my heart, there is something telling me that you are my brother. Now I'm definitely sure about this feeling of mine."

Itachi walks towards Sasuke and takes his right hand gently, trying not to hurt him. He took out a silver bracelet with a red round jewel hanging onto it. Sasuke can feel the weight of it when Itachi let go of his hand. The jewel is the same as the Sharingan pupil, it was beautiful when the moonlight shines on it.

"This was given to me by our mother, I kept it all this years. Now I will let you have it and hope that it will helps you to regain some memories."

"I'll treasure it. Arigatou, Nii-san." Itachi smiles as he button up his cloak and put back on his hat. Before he leaves, he turns towards Sasuke.

"Don't tell anyone that you have seen me. And whenever you are in danger, concentrate your Chakra on the red jewel."

"Chakra? What's that?" Sasuke looks from the red jewel to Itachi, who just smiles at him. "You will know soon, your friends will tell you."

"Oh…okay." "And also, hang along more with Uzumaki Naruto. He is the best choice to get all your memories recovered. Ja, see you next time, Otouto-yoh."

Itachi disappears into the shadow, leaving Sasuke wondering about his last sentence.

Uzumaki Naruto? Who was he to him anyway?

Laying back on the bed, Sasuke lift his hand up with the red jewel hanging in mid air. Slowly he was melted within the colour as doziness starts to take over him, as fall into sleep thinking of a certain blond kid smiling at him.

"_**Nii-san!"**_

_Is this me?_

"_**Doushita, Sasuke?"**_

_Nii-san..._

"**_You promised me to teach me some shurikens techniques."_**

"_**You liar…"**_

_So this is the things I beg him..._

_**Itachi signaled Sasuke to come forward**_

_**And poke him on the forehead.**_

"_**Sorry, Sasuke."**_

"_**Maybe next time…"**_

_Haha...That action..._

"_**Nii-san no baka!"**_

**End of chapter 2, I can't believe I finished two chapters in a day. Hmm, my skills has improved. Alright now, pls RnR!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**Sasuke looks at the blond standing in front of him, who was looking down on his feet. Sasuke stood up from his bed, and went forward to hug him.**

**Naruto was stunned as he stays still and Sasuke hugs him.**

"**I'm sorry if I forgot about something important happened between the both of us. I'll try to regain all my memories back as soon as possible."**

**Naruto hugs him back as he nodded his head. **

"**I will wait; wait for that day to come…"**

_**The day when you remember that you love me…**_

**Alright, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Part 3: Starting All Over

**It Hurts **

**YEAH! I have REVIEWS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH! I thought that people will dislike the Itachi I'm writing as he's too OOC? Becose I like him to smile better and care for his younger brother, unlike that cold attitude of him in the real show, but I still likes him. OF COURSE! My favourite character. Alright now, cut the crap and on with the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews: Nissie. Ly Mizukage. Pochacco5. silent laugh. Uchiha Demon. YoungSasuke. TenshiKaitou & Azamaria-chan!**

**I will keep up my work, sorry, really sorry if my language is bad. just hope that you all like my story.**

**Part 3: Starting All Over**

**By KiraLacus Forever**

_I have a dream..._

"_**Come closer, brat."**_

_Was it real?_

"_**I've seen everything through your eyes."**_

_The Kyuubi was actually talking to me._

"_**It must be painful for you to see your love ones forgetting about you."**_

_Or was it comforting me?_

_So I ask..._

"**_Are you comforting me? Or…"_**

"_**Think whatever you want, it's just that you remind me of my own kit."**_

_So, it was not really a ruthless demon at all..._

"_**Did it forget about you too?**_

_There was a minute of silence when Kyuubi lays its head on its paw._

"_**It died. Right in front of my eyes…"**_

_I was loss at words that time, don't know whether I have asked the right thing._

"_**I…I'm sorry…for asking that…"**_

"_**It's okay. Come closer, Naruto."**_

_Kyuubi calls my name? It seldom calls my name. Or should I say not even once._

_So, I move closer as a tail of Kyuubi's, push me from the back, curling itself around me._

_It was warm and furry, but it makes me feel safe in it._

"_**Naruto. I just want to remind you that my charka can help you to heal your wounds on your body…"**_

"**_But not wounds that is created within your mind, your heart…"_**

"_**That's why all I can do is to be there with you when you need some accompany…"**_

_I smiled as I snuggled into the red fur._

"_**It's okay, Kyuubi. That is already enough for me. Arigatou…"**_

"_**Just call me whenever you need me. Do you wish to go to sleep now?"**_

"**_No, I want to go and see Sasuke. But just let me stay like this for a little while." _**

"_**Alright…"**_

**At the hospital**

Sasuke looks from the window to the silver bracelet hanging around his wrist. He recalls back what Itachi told him last night.

"_And also, hang along more with Uzumaki Naruto. He is the best choice to get all your memories recovered. Ja, see you next time, Otouto-yoh."_

Naruto…Maybe I do as Nii-san said, hang around with him and I will get my memories back…

"Looks like you have fully recover."

Appear on the door step were Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura came forward and place a bouquet of flowers on the table, beside the bed.

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling alright now?"

"Er…yah, arigatou…"

Thanks? Sasuke never thank people for anything before. Sakura thought as she looks more worried on Sasuke, which scares him.

"Er…Is there any problem? Miss?"

"Sakura, stop starring at him like that, you're scaring him." Kakashi said as he went over and pats Sakura's shoulder, which stops her to stop starring at Sasuke.

Sasuke looks at everyone and nervously ask, "Er…may I know who are…all of you?"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, your teacher. And this girl over here is your comrade, Sakura. Over there is the fifth Hokage, Tsunade-sama and her assistance, Shizune. It's okay that you don't remember us for now, but you will slowly get use to it."

Sasuke looks around the room once again, he can't help trying to find a certain blond teen. "Ka..kashi..san, may I know where is Naruto?"

Everyone was shock, Kakashi asks, "You remember Naruto?"

"No…It's just that I have a feeling that this person can help me recover my memories…I don't know why either…" Sasuke looks down at his hands. Tsunade moves forward and place her hand on his forehead.

"It's true, hang around more with Naruto, he will help you. Your body is fine now. You can be discharge tomorrow." Sasuke blush as Tsunade smiles at him.

It was then they heard a huge rumbling coming from the doorway and the door was banged open.

"Sorry! I overslept!" It was Naruto. Sasuke laugh at the sight of him running here, although he did not know why he was acting this way.

"Sasuke-teme! What are you laughing at!" Naruto felt a sense of relief when he saw Sasuke laugh, he should laugh and smile more often, he looks good in it.

"Ha..ha…I'm sorry, you're Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, am I right?" Naruto stood there, looking stunned but slowly replaced by a look of sadness. Yea, that's right, Sasuke had lost his memories. Naruto thought as he smiles at Sasuke.

"Ya, that's me! The famous and strongest shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Why is he acting? Why is he so sad just now? Sasuke looks worried at Naruto, who laughing away. Tsunade notice it and sighs.

"Alright, Naruto, we will leave Sasuke alone with you. Kakashi, Sakura, Shizune, let's go." Sakura shot a last glance at Sasuke and walks away with the others. Left in the room were Naruto and Sasuke looking at each other.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

'It's too silent now, I must find something to say. But what! Think!' Naruto thought nervously.

"Ano…Naruto?" Naruto jerks his head up and saw Sasuke blushing, as he was nervously thinking what else to say.

"Who…am I to you?" Naruto blushes more at that question.

"Wh..Who..am I to..to you! Ano…Etou…Sono…A comrade…"

"A comrade, like Sakura-san?"

"Ah…"

"Is that all?"

"Ah…"

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

"Why…"

"Eh?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

Sasuke look at the silver bracelet on his wrist, as he plays with it.

"It's just that…whenever you will near me, I have this strong feeling that you were once very close to me. Or should I said that deep down in my mind, something is telling me that you were very important…important to me…"

Naruto look stunned at him. Although Sasuke had lost all his memories, his soul still remembers him. Trying to fight back his tears, Naruto looks down.

Sasuke looks at the blond standing in front of him, who was looking down on his feet. Sasuke stood up from his bed, and went forward to hug him.

Naruto was stunned as he stays still and Sasuke hugs him.

"I'm sorry if I forgot about something important happened between the both of us. I'll try to regain all my memories back as soon as possible."

Naruto hugs him back as he nodded his head.

"I will wait; wait for that day to come…"

_The day when you remember that you love me…_

After that, Naruto tells Sasuke about all the things of Konoha village, about all their friends. Without even knowing, it was already late evening.

"Alright, I guess I've to go now. I will come and fetch you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye, Naruto. Thanks for accompanying me this whole day. It was fun."

Naruto smiles, "Alright, see you tomorrow." With that, he went off.

_What had actually happened between the two of us?_

_Although he was always joking and laughing,_

_I know all of that were fake masks..._

_I can see it through his eyes..._

_It tells everything..._

_It hurts..._

_I don't why but it hurts..._

_It hurts to see him acting this way..._

_But what can I do?_

_About him, I still don't know anything..._

_But I'll try..._

_To make him happy..._

_And show me his true smile..._

**Okay! Part 3 finished! Sorry if Sasuke is OOC, as you know since he lost his memories, he will not be acting the way he does before. I like it when Kyuubi is acting nice to Naruto, like fatherly love to Naruto! Haha…Alright the preview for next chapter…**

**Preview for next chapter:**

"**What do you want, you bastard!" Naruto scowled as he stands in front of Sasuke.**

"**Nii-san! What are you doing here? What happen if the villagers saw you! **

"**Sasuke, you remember this bastard?"**

"**Naruto, he's my brother. He came into the medical room before."**

**Itachi looks from his brother to Naruto, who was still glaring suspiciously at him. **

"**Uzumaki Naruto, I will help you along to help Sasuke recover his memories."**

"**Eh!"**

"**For that, means I will join back Konoha village."**

**STOP! Okay, that's all for the preview! Pls remember to RnR!**


	4. Part 4: Itachi’s Decision

**It Hurts**

**Thanks guys! Thanks for supporting me! The result is good even though this is my first Naruto fic. Alright, on with the story.**

**Part 4: Itachi's Decision**

**By KiraLacus Forever**

_I look from a distance outside the medical room._

_Watching the two teen chatting for the whole day..._

_Laughing and joking..._

_Uzumaki Naruto..._

_He changed Sasuke's cold attitude_

_He melts that cold barrier of Sasuke..._

_The blond does love Sasuke..._

_It was all shown in that pair of sapphire eyes_

_Whenever he looks at Sasuke..._

_His eyes were filled with love and care..._

_And there's more thing..._

_Pain..._

_Sadness..._

_Loneliness..._

_After the blond had left_

_Sasuke sighed as he plays with the silver bracelet I've given to him_

_Looks like this incident affects both my brother and that blond._

_The Akatsuki and the other enemies were all preparing_

_Preparing to get the both of them..._

_It's up to me now..._

_To protect the two of them..._

As the autumn wind blows, Naruto shivers and rubs his shoulders to keep himself warm, as he proceed his way to fetch Sasuke. When he reaches the room, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Sakura were already there. Sasuke is sitting on the bed with his usual dark blue shirt and white shorts. He still has bandages around his neck and hands. Sasuke brightens up when he saw Naruto coming in.

"Naruto! You're here."

"Of course, I told you that I'll be fetching you today. Morning everyone!"

"Morning your head! You were late by half an hour! I was about to let Kakashi and Sakura to bring him home!" Tsunade complains as she smacks Naruto on the head. Naruto snarls as he rubs his head, he turns towards Sasuke after a while.

"Come on, let's go back to your house. But we don't have your keys."

"Here it is. I take it from his house yesterday night." Kakashi said as he hands Naruto the pair of keys.

"You pervert! Always going into other peoples' house without asking!"

"Ma, ma, anyway…Naruto, you and Sakura will be escorting Sasuke back to his house. While I'll be attending to other stuffs."

"HAI! Come on, Sasuke, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand and ran off, followed by Sakura.

When the kids were gone, Tsunade turns towards Kakashi.

"Find any trail about the Akatsuki?"

"Nothing…They are not easy to be located. But I got some new information."

"What was it?"

"It looks like Orochimaru was planning something again."

"Orochimaru! What that psycho wants again?"

"Sasuke, I presume. As you know Orochimaru wants to get his hands on Sasuke four months ago, by trying to let Sasuke fight Naruto. But Sasuke regain his conscious before he tries to kill Naruto. This time, it seems like he got another plan to get Sasuke."

"………" Tsunade folds her arms across her chest and think hard.

"Kakashi, keep on investigating on this problem. Keep your eyes on the both of them too."

"Hai."

On the other hand, Naruto and the others have arrived at Sasuke's house. When they went in, they were stunned. The house was huge, a big television placed in the living room, nice, big and soft sofas. A round table in the middle. The kitchen was huge too, very clean. All the three of them explore around the house, Sasuke touch all the materials, trying to recall back anything. All the things over here felt so familiar to him, the scent, the atmosphere.

"Sasuke, come up here!" Naruto shouted from the second level. Sasuke went towards him as he reaches a room, his bedroom.

The room was…nice. A queen size bed, a window beside it. There were closet for clothes and cupboards for books. On the drawer besides the bed, were some scrolls, shurikens, and a photo frame of Team 7. Sasuke picks up the frame and look at the photo, on it was Kakashi, Sakura, him and Naruto. It was then a hand pats on his shoulder, it was Naruto.

"Remember anything…?"

Sasuke close his eyes and shakes his head sadly. Naruto sighs as he smiles at him.

"It's okay. Take your time, you may get back some if you stay here for some days. You wanna take a walk around the village?"

"Okay."

Sakura looks at her watch, "Oops! Sorry, guys, I got to go now. I need to help out my mother with something. Bye." Before going off, Sakura plants a kiss on Sasuke's cheek, which makes Sasuke blush and Naruto jealous. Sasuke turns back to Naruto, who was facing the other side and mumbling something under his breath.

"Naruto? Are we going?"

"Ya right, sure."

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" 'Calm down, Naruto. It's just a kiss, on the cheek, on his Sasuke's cheek! No way, Sasuke was his! He's…'

Naruto's thought were cut off when Sasuke plants a kiss on his cheek, which makes the both of them blushing like hell, especially Naruto.

"Wh..What…?"

"I just feel like doing it. Feeling better now?"

"…………Yah…."

As they walk out into the streets, Naruto shows Sasuke some of the places they have gone before. After the touring , Naruto brings him to the usual training side Team 7 have their sparing.

"Do you remember here? Sasuke. This where we, Team 7 usually trained ourselves. Sasuke?"

Sasuke has his eyes closed, a hand pressing on his forehead, like he's having a headache. Memories were starting to appears in his mind.

"_Where the heck is that pervert!"_

"_He's always late!"_

"_Sorry, guys. I was helping a pregnant lady when she…"_

"_LIAR!"_

"_Ma,ma…Alright today, there's no mission. So we will have sparing."_

"_I want to be with Sasuke-kun!"_

"_No, you will spar with me, while Sasuke will be with Naruto."_

"_But Kakashi-sensei...!"_

"_No buts, come, let's start."_

"_Hehe, Sasuke, prepare to be beaten by me today!"_

"_We will see that, dobe."_

"_Don't call me that!"_

The flashback stops, Sasuke pants tiredly as his mind is spinning. Naruto went over to him, worried about what had happen.

"Sa..Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"Yah…Just remember something…We were always training over here. Kakashi-sensei is always late, you and Sakura-san will scold him. And I always call you a dobe…That's all I remembered so far…"

Naruto felt happy and disappointed, for Sasuke did not remember about all the things happened between the two of them. "It's okay, there's no need to rush. Take your time."

"But there wasn't much time left…"

"DARE DA! Come out!" Naruto shouted.

The person walks out from the forest as both Naruto and Sasuke notice that it's Itachi.

"What do you want, you bastard!" Naruto scowled as he stands in front of Sasuke.

"Nii-san! What are you doing here? What happen if the villagers saw you!

"Sasuke, you remember this bastard?"

"Naruto, he's my brother. He came into the medical room before."

Itachi looks from his brother to Naruto, who was still glaring suspiciously at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I will help you along to help Sasuke recover his memories."

"Eh!"

"For that, means I will join back Konoha village."

"I thought you were the one trying to catch me! Why do you suddenly wants to help Sasuke? Haven't you cause him enough pain!"

"Pain? Naruto, what do you mean? Nii-san, what does he mean?"

"It's not safe to talk here, sasuke, we will go back to your house. Or should I say ours."

Naruto flinch as Itachi moves closer, but Sasuke stops him from attacking.

"Please trust him, Naruto. Just do as what he said."

Naruto hesitated but agree at last, Itachi covers the both of them with his cloak and teleport to Sasuke's house.

"_Hmph, they got away, damn that Uchiha!"_

At the house, the three of them settled down in the living room. Itachi had taken off his cloak, now wearing a black shinobi vest and a long pants. Naruto was still glaring at him as Sasuke was telling him to calm down ever since they were in the house. Sasuke looks towards his brother.

"Nii-san, what did Naruto mean just now? That you are causing me pain."

"Before you lost you memories, you were looking for me. You wanted to kill me."

"Eh? But why! Why would I…!"

"Because I lied. I lied to you that I killed our whole clan, just to use it as a reason to make you stronger, to make you hate me, make you killing me with your own hands." Itachi cross his fingers as he laid his chin on it.

"_You can't kill me now..."_

"_Why? Why did you kill them!"_

"_You're still weak, very weak..."_

"_You are not my brother!"_

"_If you want to kill me..."_

"_Hate me..."_

"That night when I came back from my mission, the people of the whole clan were already killed. You were home the same time as I was standing in front of our parent's dead bodies. Knowing that I must make you strong as we were the only survivors, and not knowing when the murderer were be chasing us again, I lied to you that I'm the one who killed our clan. To make you hate me, and knowing that you will keep on surviving with that hate of yours, making the idea of killing me is your goal. You will keep on chasing me, and then I was assure that you were safe after all these years."

Naruto looks from Itachi to Sasuke, to his surprise, Sasuke is crying. This is the first time he ever saw him cry.

"Baka…Nii-san no baka!" Sasuke throws himself into Itachi's arms and hugs his elder brother tightly. Smiling, Itachi returns the hug.

"Now that you know the truth, do you still hate me?"

"I hate you! I hate you for being so stupid! Baka!BAKA!"

Itachi smiles as he looks over at Naruto.

"Naruto, you know that the Akatsuki is looking for you, right?"

"Yah, you were one of them."

"I decided to quit the group since I will be joining the two of you."

"Really! That's great, I did not need to see the two of you fight each other anymore."

It was then they heard that Sasuke's crying had stopped, now he was sleeping in Itachi's arms. Both of them look from each other to Sasuke and smiles. Itachi carries Sasuke in his arms and brings him to his room. After putting him on bed, they both left the room quietly and back to the living room.

"The reasons why I want to join with the both of you were about Akatsuki and Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru! What does that bastard want!" Remembered that Sasuke is sleeping, Naruto lowered his volume.

"He's planning to get his hands on Sasuke again. Although I do not know what plot he's planning but, we won't know when he would attack Sasuke."

"That bastard! I just got back Sasuke four months ago, now he's trying to take him away from me again!"

"And also, since I'm one of the members of Akatsuki. I know about their plan to capture you. You were important to Sasuke, that's why I must protect you too." Itachi saw Naruto blushing as he plays with his fingers nervously. "What's wrong?"

"N..No…It's just that…I'm sorry for calling you a bastard…I…"

"It's okay, I understand. Now go to sleep, Naruto. You were going to be with Sasuke tomorrow for the whole day."

"Hai! Itachi-nii!"

"Hm?"

"Heh, heh. Can I call you that? It's like this, I don't have a brother before, so……"

Itachi smiles and pats Naruto's head, "It's okay, you can call me that."

Naruto blushes as he went into one of the room and sleep. Itachi sits on the sofa, thinking about what his life is going to be like, with his brother and the blond kitsune.

**Okay! Part 4 finished! Here's the preview.**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I'm so hungry…" Naruto complains as he clenches his fist on his stomach.**

"**There's no ingredients left in the kitchen, or I will be cooking for all of us." **

"**Nii-san, you can cook?"**

"**Our mother taught us when we were young."**

"**Why don't me and Sasuke go to the store to buy some ingredients."**

"**Let me accompany the both of you."**

"**But Itachi-nii, what happen if the villagers recognize you! Won't they kill you?"**

"**That's right! It's too dangerous!"**

"**But, the situation the both of you in were more dangerous than mine. I can't just let the two of you wonder around by yourselves."**

**Sasuke cross his arms across his chest, thinking for a while. He looks up at Naruto then to Itachi with a smile, a mischievous one.**

"**Leave it to me, Nii-san. Naruto and I will let you have an extreme makeover!"**

**Stop! Okay, that's all! Pls remember to RnR! Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	5. Part 5: Promise

**It Hurts**

**Sorry that I took so long to update this chapter, just finished my exam. Haha, failed badly though…Never mind! Yeah! This chapter, my dear Itachi is going to have a extreme make over(Evil smile). Alright now, on with the story.**

**Part 5: Promise **

**By KiraLacus Forever**

_Where am I?_

"_**You are…always so...troublesome…"**_

_Is that me?_

"_**Yatta na, Sa…!"**_

_Naruto?_

"_**What... with that face, kono.. dobe..."**_

"_**You...You shield me...from...? Nande...Doushite?"**_

"_**How…would I know? My body…moves at its own will…"**_

_Is this one of my memories?_

"_**Nande! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"**_

"**_Baka…I told you that my body moves on its own…"_**

"_**SASUKE!"**_

"_**I…don't…want to die…before I kill that guy…"**_

_That guy? Ni-san?_

"_**Naruto…Don't you…die…"**_

"_**SASUKE!"**_

Sasuke jerks up from his bed, as cold sweats flows from his neck and forehead. Wiping it off, Sasuke thought back about the dream.

'What really did happened back that? Am I protecting Naruto from something? Damn, why can't I just remember anything!'

Knock, knock.

"Come in. Doushita no? Nii-san"

"Just to check on you. What happened? You look pale."

"It's nothing…"

"You don't want to tell me about it? Something you don't want me to know?"

Sasuke looks at Itachi, who was looking on the floor. Sasuke smiles as he gets up from his bed and hugs his brother, who was stunned by the action but returns it.

"Arigatou, Nii-san. But really, it's nothing."

"Alright, go and take your bath while I go and wake Naruto up."

"Okay."

After 5 minutes, Sasuke had finished his bath and he went to the kitchen. Sitting at the dining table was Naruto, who was dozing on the table with a trail of saliva at the side of his mouth. Sasuke chuckles as he went over to Naruto's side and pats on his shoulder.

"Naruto. Naruto. Wake up and go and take your bath."

"Hmmm! Yawn! Ohayo, Sasuke."

"Not Ohayo, Naruto. It's already afternoon! Go and take your bath now."

"Yawn! Okay…"

After 2 minutes, Naruto came out from the bathroom. Sasuke sweat dropped at his speed of bathing. Itachi came out from his room.

"Nii-san, are we going to have any lunch?"

"I'm so hungry…" Naruto complains as he clenches his fist on his stomach.

"There's no ingredients left in the kitchen, or I will be cooking for all of us."

"Nii-san, you can cook?"

"Our mother taught us when we were young."

"Why don't me and Sasuke go to the store to buy some ingredients."

"Let me accompany the both of you."

"But Itachi-nii, what happen if the villagers recognize you! Won't they kill you?"

"That's right! It's too dangerous!"

"But, the situation the both of you in were more dangerous than mine. I can't just let the two of you wonder around by yourselves."

Sasuke cross his arms across his chest, thinking for a while. He looks up at Naruto then to Itachi with a smile, a mischievous one.

"Leave it to me, Nii-san. Naruto and I will let you have an extreme makeover!"

Looking at the look Sasuke is giving, Ittachi cannot help to feel a shiver going down his spine. Sasuke signal Naruto to come closer as he whisper into his ears. After a while, both of nod to each other and look at Itachi from head to toe. Sasuke went into his room and Naruto brings Itachi to the living room. Sasuke came back with a comb and a sleeveless red yukata. Itachi sweat drops more as he looks from the yukata to his little brother, who grinning at him.

"Sasuke, what are you going to do with that yukata?"

"You are going to wear it of course. Although I don't know why I have this inside my closet, as it was too big for me."

"That belongs to our mother."

"Really? It's pretty and it suits you."

"True! It does suits you, Itachi-nii."

"Do I really need to wear that?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Alright, alright…"

Itachi takes the yukata and went into his room, after a minute, he came. Sasuke and Naruto felt that blood was flowing up to their face as they saw the new Itachi stepping out. Itachi had let his hair down, his forehead protector were also taken off. He wears the red yukata with a black cloth wrapped itself around his waist, he wears his shinobi vest inside too, but since it suits the whole dress, the both of them never complain about it. Itachi's appearance reminds Naruto about Haku when they met each other the first time, that he thought that Haku is a girl.

"How is it?"

"Er…it…it's good…I mean, Nii-san, it's prefect! Look at you, a totally different person now!"

"Should call you Itachi-Nee-chan now."

Sasuke takes his comb and comb Itachi's hair. It was smooth and silky, he decide not to tie it in any girlish style as it looks nice as it was in.

"Oh, by the way! Nii-san, you are not allowed to use your Sharingan!"

"That's right, people will recognize as Sasuke should be the only one now in the village known to have the Sharingan."

Itachi close his eyes and reopen it, red Sharingan changed back to normal onyx eyes.

"Sasuke, we can't call him Itachi-nii. We must think of a name. what about Ita-Nee-chan?"

"Okay. And also, try not to talk. Your voice is too low for a girl. We will try to cover up when someone tries to talk to you."

"Alright, since I'm not that kind of person who talks much…"

"That's true. Nii…Ita-Nee-Chan, why don't write down the ingredient you want us to buy? So that you don't need to tell as when we were in the shops."

Naruto gave Itachi pen and paper, after writing the ingredients, taking their money, they set off.

As they were walking, a lot of people were looking at them, mostly guys. But there were girls too.

"Hey, look at her. What a babe."

"Who's that girl? Is she Sasuke-kun's girlfriend?"

"She's pretty."

Itachi blushes a little, Sasuke and Naruto chuckle.

It was then a trio of guys came forward, two of them push Naruto and Sasuke aside, while the 'boss' hangs his arm around Itachi's shoulder.

"Hey, girly. You are pretty. Want to go on a date with me?

Itachi push the man's arm off him and went over to Naruto and Sasuke, who just landed hard on the ground. The man felt ignored, as he went up and grab hold of Itachi's shoulder and make him turn around. But before he can say anything, a deadly glare was staring at him.

Onyx eyes. But with a bit of red, bloody colour in it. It was like daring that guy to say another word.

The man backs off and runs away, his man follows him. Itachi turns his attention towards the two teens and holds out his hands.

"Are the both of you alright?"

"You shouldn't scare them off like that…"

"It's their fault first. Come on, let's go."

When they reached the shop, Sasuke went in with the paper in his hand. Itachi was about to go in when he notice Naruto kept his distance away from the shop. He walks towards him and pats his head.

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming?"

"I…er…I should stay out here and wait for the two of you."

"No. You are coming along."

"But…!"

Itachi push Naruto from the back as they went into the shop. The shopkeeper, a woman around 22 years old, was helping Sasuke to take all the ingredients when she saw Naruto. Her smiley face vanished, replaced by a face of hatred.

"Kono bakemono! What are you doing here! Go away! You are not allowed to be here!"

The woman was about to use a broom to hit Naruto, when Sasuke shield himself in front of him and Itachi caught hold of the woman's hand, to stop her action. A few people start to gather around the shop, most of them were looking at Naruto with disgust and anger. Itachi and Sasuke can heard some of them mumbling under their breath.

"Look, it's that bakemono again."

"What does he want now? Destroying the village again?"

"Why are the two protecting him?"

"Don't look at him, or he will kill you."

Naruto felt tears welling in his eyes, hands covering his eyes, he ran out of the shop.

"Naruto!"

"Don't care about that monster! He's not worth caring about. So don't…"

Before she could finished her words, two pairs of red eyes glare at her. Making her wetting her pants and fells onto the ground. Itachi was a bit surprise as Sasuke knows how to use Sharingan even though he had lost his memories. He deactivate his Sharingan and signals Sasuke to run after Naruto. Sasuke, still having his Sharingan, nods and run out of the shop with Itachi.

At the training ground where Team 7 always train, Naruto sat on one of the logs, that Kakshi once tied him onto one of it. More tears flows down his cheek as he recalled what just happened. It was then he heard someone calling him.

"Naruto! Naruto, where are you!"

Naruto wipes off all his tears and shout.

"Sasuke! Itachi-nii! I'm over here."

Itachi appears suddenly with Sasuke beside him, Naruto sweat drops as he knows that Itachi used his teleport jutsu. Sasuke went up to him, and to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke's eyes are Sharingan. Sasuke grab hold of his shoulder.

"Are you alright! Man, don't run away like that. You make me worry!"

"Gome…Sasuke…"

"It's alright. But what really happened back there? What do they mean by…" Sasuke stops as Itachi lands his hand on his shoulder. He shakes his head at Sasuke and went towards Naruto.

"It's alright now. Let's go home."

"I want to go to 'Ichiraku Ramen'."

"Is it alright to go there?"

"Hm, I went there every time. Their ramen is the best! We can buy some back home to eat."

"Alright. But first, Sasuke, deactivate your Sharingan, or you will use up your chakra and scare all the people away."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind, now close your eyes. Relax and slowly open."

Sasuke did as what he was told to do. Seeing that the Sharingan was gone, Naruto brought them to 'Ichiraku Ramen' and they bought four packets of ramen, whereby Naruto eats two packets.

After eating, Naruto went back to his room, leaving Itachi and Sasuke cleaning up the bowls. Itachi had taken out his yukata and wear back his black pants.

"Nii-san…"

"Hm?"

"Why are the villagers calling Naruto a 'monster'?"

Itachi places the bowls back into the cupboard and brings Sasuke to the living room. Both of them sit down on the sofa.

"You see, Sasuke. Twelve years ago, a demon kitsune, the Kyuubi attacks Konoha. A lot of people had died trying to fight against him. Yondaime Hokage died when he sealed the Kyuubi within Naruto. From that day onwards, everyone, especially the adults see Naruto as a demon, as the Kyuubi. They tell their child to keep away from him but did not tell them why, because Sandaime Hokage will punished anyone who say the truth to Naruto."

"That's terrible! Although Kyuubi was sealed within Naruto, he's not Kyuubi!"

"But that is what only you think, Sasuke. Everyone in the village doesn't think that way."

"Why…? Why a person like Naruto must suffer all of this?"

Itachi pats Sasuke on the back. "That is what humans are. Let him rest now."

"Alright."

_Kyuubi..._

_**Yes, Kit?**_

_Am I really a monster?_

_**No. they are talking about me**_

_**Not you, Naruto.**_

_But...it's scary..._

_When all of them look at me with those eyes..._

_Their eyes full of hatred and disgust..._

_**Don't care about them, Naruto!**_

_**That is why I dislike humans…**_

_**I always wanted to take over your body and **_

_**Kill all those people who look at you like that!**_

_NO! Kyuubi, it's okay..._

_I'm used to it anyway..._

_**How can you say that! I know everthing!**_

_**You were always smiling, but deep down you were crying.**_

_**Wondering why people hate you so much…**_

_**I'm sorry, kit. Because of me…**_

_It's alright...Kyuubi..._

_**Hm?**_

_What's wrong?_

_**Your mate's here. Go and meet him.**_

_W..What!_

Naruto opens his eyes and heard someone knocking on his door. It was already 10pm. He got up and open the door, revealing Sasuke, who was in his dark blue pajamas. Naruto blushes as he remember calling Sasuke his mate.

"Sasuke? Is there anything?"

"Can…Can I come in?"

"Su..Sure, of course. Come on in."

Sasuke went in and sits on the bed, Naruto close the door behind him and sits down beside Sasuke.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean…after that thing happened in the afternoon."

"Arigatou Sasuke, it's alright now…I'm used to it anyway…"

"NO, you are not!"

"Sasuke?"

"Go..Gome. I shouldn't have shouted at you. But I just want you to know something, Naruto. That I'm there for you, whenever you have trouble. No, I'll always be, I promise!"

"Sasuke…"

"_I'll protect you from anyone who tries to harm you."_

'You are still the same, even though you have lost all of your memories…"

Naruto leans forward and hugs Sasuke, who was blushing hard at the action but returns it.

"Arigatou…Sasuke… Can you stay here with me tonight?"

"Alright…"

Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. He tries to grab the blanket without waking Naruto up when someone helps him with it, it was Itachi. Itachi signals Sasuke to lie down and he covers them with the blanket. He smiles and shuffle his brother's hair. Switching off the light, Itachi went out of the room quietly.

Sasuke looks at the blond in his arms, he smiles as he pulls Naruto closer to him and slowly fell into sleep.

_I want to protect him..._

_He looks strong outside, but weak inside..._

_I want to be there with him whenever he's in trouble..._

_I do not wish to see him getting hurt again..._

_I swear... I promise..._

_That I will protect him..._

_Always..._

**Alright! Part 5 finished! Write your review! **

**Preview for next chapter:**

"**Kisame, get out of my sight now!" Itachi glares at his former partner.**

"**Now, now Itachi. Relax, I will go until I finish something…"**

**Kisame glances towards Sasuke as he dashes forward with his Samehada. **

"**Kuso! SASUKE!"**

"**That's the end of you, boy."**

"**SASUKE!"**

**A familiar colour of orange appears in front of Sasuke. With the colour of blood mixing with it.**

"**NARUTO!"**

**Stop! That's all, see ya next chapter!**


End file.
